planetbasefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Состояние Колонистов
Общее У колонистов есть несколько индикаторов состояния, которые отображают, что они делают или их недомогания. Вы, должны, следить за состоянием колонистов чтобы предотвратить их смерть. Здоровье Здоровье является мерой физического здоровья колониста, если он упадёт слишком низко, колонист умрет. Здоровье медленно восстанавливается само по себе в обычных обстоятельствах, если другие индикаторы состояния не являются низкими или на колониста не влияют условия. Колонисты могут быть затронуты в различных условиях. Некоторые из них являются смертельными, некоторые нет, некоторые из них требуют медицинского лечения, некоторые из них просто мелкие неприятности. Травма Травма это Состояние, которое может произойти из-за добычи руды в шахте или других видов происшествий.Это не смертельно, но затрагиваемые колонисты не смогут работать. Может быть вылечен медиком в лазарете с помощью медикаментов. Лучше на более поздних этапах игры заменить рабочих на роботов-бурильщиков чтобы избежать травм. Радиация Тяжелое состояние появляется в результате воздействия солнечных вспышек или промышленных аварий.Должно быть быстро вылечено медиком в лазарете с помощью аптечки в противном случае, приведет к смерти. Лучше на более поздних этапах игры заменить рабочих на роботов-бурильщиков чтобы избежать ридиации. Грипп Состояние, которые иногда могут быть введены в базу посетителями или новыми колонистами.Не серьезно, но это является заразным, и предотвращает колонистов от работы. Огнестрельная рана Тяжелое состояние, которое возникает в результате попадания в колониста огнестрельного оружия.Требуется быстро вылечить с помощью медика в лазарете с использованием аптечки, в противном случае, приведет к смерти. Недоедание Состояние, которое происходит когда колонисты едят однообразную пищу. Это не смертельно, но затрагиваемые колонисты не смогут работать. Может быть вылечен медиком в лазарете с использованием медикаментов, или при употреблением комбинированной пищи. Чтобы устранить эту проблему, нужно выращивать различные растения, в био-куполах. Жажда Жажда является мерой того, насколько колонисты хотят пить, если она падает слишком низко, здоровье колонистов начнет падать, и колонисты, в конечном счете погибнут. Колонисты могут пить воду из питьевого фонтанчика, который может быть помещен в столовой, мульти-куполе или баре. Убедитесь, что количество фонтанов пропорционально количеству колонистов. Если вы видите, слишком много иконок жажды, вам необходимо разместить больше фонтанчиков. Кислород Кислород показывает уровень кислорода колонистов, если она упадёт слишком низко, здоровье начнет падать, и колонисты, в конечном счете погибнут.Колонисты должны быть в здании с достаточным количеством кислорода в нём. На открытом воздухе, колонисты медленно тратят кислород из их скафандров, и в какой-то момент они должны будут получить доступ в здание с кислородом. Усталость Усталость это показатель того, насколько колонист устал. Если усталость опустится слишком низко, колонисты будут менее эффективными в работе, и они перестанут работать вообще, если она падает ниже определенного уровня. Колонисты могут спать в кровати, двухспальной кровати или на полу если кровати отсутствуют/заняты другими колонистами. Они будут в основном спать по ночам, но если они не могут потому, что они должны работать или нет пространства, то они будут делать это в любое время. Another пути восстановления сна в надлежащей кровати в Кабина. Это восстанавливает сон быстрее, а также восстанавливает morale.Be осознает, что влияет на состояние сонливости благосостояния вашей колонии. [1] Morale This is a measure of the psychological health of a colonist. If it goes low, colonists will be less effective at work, and they will stop working altogether if it drops below a certain level. Working and carrying stuff around decreases morale. Other events like disasters, or people dying will also impact morale. Larger populations have an adverse impact on morale.Help Menu Various objects in the base, like plants, video screens, exercise facilities, drinks or individual beds allow colonists to recover morale. The most effective is the bar (if you can afford to spend the food resources), since all other morale boosting devices have a cooldown. In late game it is suggested that you use cabins because of the advantages they have over dorms despite being more expensive. =